Frequently, it is necessary to position a nut, such as a spanner nut, on the end of a shaft so as to secure elements on the shaft in a relatively fixed position and with a predetermined force. A typical example would be in positioning a final drive bearing against a shoulder on a shaft with a predetermined force applied by the nut against the bearing mount. Heretofore, in some instances, a cap was provided for covering the shaft end and the nut, with the cap having an inwardly directed sleeve containing a plurality of radially facing flats. One or more of the flats on the cap engage with one or more of the flats on the nut so that, with the cap bolted to the housing around the bearing and the shaft, the flats on the cap will prevent the nut from moving relative to the shaft.
Most current locking arrangements for securing a nut relative to a shaft require the use of either a cap member or a plate which is bolted to a third member located near the nut and shaft. There are many situations requiring a locked nut on a shaft that do not have parts located near or convenient to the nut and shaft to which a cap or locking member can conveniently be secured.